flavorlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules: This section lists the server rules, this covers how to behave during gameplay on this server. Failure to comply to the server rules can get you muted, temporarily or even permanently banned, so make sure you know them. 'General Rules:' *Always listen to Staff. *Do not ask for Creative or OP *Do not create /t outpost's near anybodys home. *Do not create/use AFK-machines. *Do not use hacked clients **ANY Xray Clients **X-Ray Texture Packs **Fly-Hacks **Crouch-Hacks **Free-Look Hacks *Do not do drop-parties without special permission. *Do not use deployers to place/use restricted items. *Do not use alternative crafting methods to craft restricted items. *Do not intentionally crash/lag the server **This includes re-logging in everytime the server comes up if you're the one crashing it or even think you're the one crashing it. Contact any staff member immediatly if you think you're the cause. *Do not exploit any kind of bug **This includes telling ANYONE this bug **Saying anything about the bug in Public/Private Chat **Re-doing the bug more the once, (First time being an accident assuming. **Abusing the bug for your own good for any purpose is completely forbidden *Do not swear in the chat **This includes Weapon-Names **Town Names **Signs **Any other text ingame other players can see. **Do not spam sell's orders i chat ppl can use the market to see items for them selv. *Do not express any form of racism in the chat *This includes all rules from the "Swearing Bulletpoint" *Do not spam (caps-spam and advertising included) *Do not create mystcraft worlds **Portals from world to world and location to location are allowed though. *Speak only English in the main chat. **You can speak other languages in other chats including: **Private Messeging **Private McMMO Party Chats **Private Town Chats **Any other chat that dosen't show up on public chat. *Towns are COMPLETELY protected whether its physical or not. **If you are inside a town, you are fully protected to anything and are under the protection of staff. **If a resident griefs you, they will be banned. If you cannot be rolled back, you will be reimbursed. **You will NOT be reimbursed if you set your plot perms wrong, PLEASE, ask staff or someone how to use MyTown perms so you don't get stolen from or griefed. *Griefing is allowed in the wild, which means that anybody with houses in unclaimed land can have their homes griefed and items taken if chests aren't locked. *PvP is on and allowed in the wilderness and all towns with PvP enabled. *Spawnkilling is not allowed and will result in jailtime. *Toggling a town's PvP specifically to kill someone is not allowed. Limited Items: *Only 2 Quarries are allowed to be placed per person. **This includes any bug/bypass/exploit to place more then 2 quarries. Any extra quarries will be destroyed. **Do Not Claim Land in the mining world, nether end, or twilight. Land can only be claimed in the over world. **You're only allowed to Quarry in the Twilight and Nether. This incudes any automated type of mining, we try and keep our overworld well in tact for new players to settle. *Chunkloaders are limited 2 to a person, UNLESS donated for more. Wiki Rules: #All Created Wikis must contain NO inappropriate content, keep it PG. #All Wikis must have proper grammar and spelling. #All Wikis must have a decent amount of info. #All Wiki info must be valid. If taken from someone/somewhere else, quote appropriately and state the original author. 'Donations:' *All donations are non-refundable. *You are donating to the server and receiving an incentive bonus for the amount you have spent. *We are NOT selling any content on the server for any amount of money; If there is an item on a package it is there because we want to reward you with it for being generous. Exact copy of the "Payment Agreement" you MUST agree to in order to donate for any package on the webstore: If donating, please stand in a safe place, with an empty inventory. Packages like the "Fusion Reactor Kit" and the "TIER6" & "TIER5" Package fill your inventory completely or close to it.** Refund Policy: *All sales are final, you may not buyback, stop, credit the server by any means necessary in order to receive your funds back that of which have been paid. And in doing so we reserve the right to disallow your continued play on the server/forums and not allow further funds to be added or taken away. We reserve the right to pursue any legal or collection action necessary to recover damages in the event of a forced chargeback. *Staff reserves the right, with the appropriate permissions, to forcibly make you leave the server, permanently or temporarily, with no chance of refund. However this will not happen unless you disobey the servers rules or break any laws. *Staff reserves the right, with the appropriate permissions, to remove your rank, with no chance of refund. However this will not happen unless you disobey the servers rules. or break any laws. *Items are given to the players at the owners discretion, there is no guarantee that the player will receive the items if he/she has a history of abusing power, or abusing the usage of the items.